


Trick or Treat!

by phanfan8485



Category: Chris Evans Fandom
Genre: Baby Avengers, Dad Chris Evans, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanfan8485/pseuds/phanfan8485
Summary: Chris and his wife take their kids out for Halloween and stop by their famous neighbors' house. So fluffy.





	

“Really, that’s what you’re wearing?! Is that what you call being inconspicuous?”

“Have you looked in the mirror lately, Miss Carter?”

“That’s Agent Carter to you, Cap”

I love that fact that Kate decided to dress as Agent Carter to take the kids out trick or treating tonight. Even though we’ve been together for seven years, she always manages to surprise me. Thankfully I keep some tricks tucked up my sleeves, so when I saw that infamous red fedora on the top shelf of the closet, I knew I had to reach out to Kevin and the rest of my friends at Marvel. That and on our first date she let it slip that she had a thing for Captain America. Plus, that bright red lipstick and her deep blue eyes turned me into jello.

“Well, Agent Carter, you look stunning. Should we hit the road before the monsters start bouncing off the walls out of excitement?”

“We better. They’re probably up to something. It’s too quiet.”

As we snuck down the stairs into the main hall, we saw why it was so quiet- a tiny Natasha Romanoff and Hawkeye found the bag of candy Kate bought earlier and were making quick work of it.

“Avengers, assemble!” I called out in my Steve Rogers voice and the kids shot up, chocolate covered faces agape. They knew they'd been caught red-handed.

“You guys ready?” Kate asked, trying to hide her smile. “You know they get this from you.”

Chuckling, I grabbed the kids’ bags and we headed out. Mission: defeat Hydr- I mean get some candy…

*****

“Trick or Treat!”

“Holy Cow, it’s STARLORD!” Matthew choked out.

“Hey guys, great costumes!”

“Thanks, Pratt!” I replied. “Where are Anna and Jack?”

“Capsicle! Glad to see you still fit in that spangly suit of yours!”

“Anna!” Kate yelled and hugged her friend. “Hi Jac- Rocket. Did you get a lot of candy tonight?”

“Yup, and I’m not sharing any of it!”

“Hey” Chris replied, “I’m Starlord, you’re supposed to share with the guy in charge. Do you guys want to come in?”

Before I could get a word out, Jack turned to Anna and gave her some candy, “I just shared with the boss.”

The look on Pratt’s face was priceless- I couldn’t stop laughing. “Thanks man, but not for too long, Matt and Bernie have been telling Kate and me about how they HAVE to get to every single house. Kate’s right, they do get that from me.”

Once we all piled in to Chris and Anna’s, Anna got the kids situated in the living room with apple cider and Curious George’s Halloween movie. The rest of us sat around the kitchen table with some Oktoberfests and caught up with one another. It was great living near Chris and Anna and even more that our kids were all only a few years apart.

*****

An hour and a second round later, Kate popped into the living room to check on the little ones. “Sweetheart, they’re passed out. We should get them home and into bed.”

Chris replied “We should probably get Jack in bed too.”

“Or at least get the giant raccoon mask off him” Anna continued. “That thing’s creeeeepy!”

“Hahahahaha” I laughed as I went to pick up Bernie and Kate got Matt. “So we’ll see you guys next weekend?”

“Yeah man, my Seahawks are going to take down your Pats” Chris challenged.

“On that note, I better get this one home too before he gets going about the other love of his life. I never thought I’d have to compete with Tom Brady for a man’s love. Thanks again.” Katie hugged Anna and Chris goodbye before we went home.

As we walked back, we took in the decorations that were still lit, neither Bernie nor Matt stirring as we walked in the door. After changing the kids into their pajamas, Kate and I settled down on the couch. The nights in Boston were starting to get chilly, so Kate went in the kitchen to make us some hot chocolates and popcorn while I started a fire, put in a DVD, and pulled out a giant blanket.

“Hey gorgeous, are you all set?” I asked as Kate set our mugs and snack down on the table before curling up next to me under the blanket.

“Yep. What’s on tonight?”

As I pressed play on the remote, a huge smile crossed her face. “My favorite!” she said as she turned to me “On Halloween night, the Great Pumpkin rises out of his pumpkin patch and flies through the air with his bag of toys for all the children!”

As Kate watched the movie, I watched her and couldn’t help but smile. I loved quiet nights like this: just the two of us, Kate wrapped in my arms, and falling asleep in front of the fire.


End file.
